


One Evening

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is surprised to find Blair at home, and even more surprised when he realizes what Blair's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Evening

One Evening

Ok, this is my first Sentinel fic story, and one of the first five things I've ever finished and sent out. It hasn't been beta'd..if there's anything that's blaringly wrong, let me know.   
deb   


The characters in this story are owned by Pet Fly Productions, and I'm wonderfully happy for them, as I could never be counted on to write stuff to make a weekly TV show. I'm not trying to steal these characters or make any money off of them, I'm just borrowing them for a short time. 

This story may be archived and distributed as long as my name stays attached, and the story isn't altered. 

This story came about during a car ride back from Jenny's house, after an afternoon of watching "Men we want to see together" shows. This story has no plot that I can find, and if I keep typing, this disclaimer is going to be as long as the story.... 

## One Evening

by Debra  


Jim drove up outside of his building, glad his date for the evening had canceled. After a day like he had had, the only thing he could think about was going upstairs, drinking a beer or two, and maybe finding some mindless television to watch. Blair had mentioned that he was not going to be home until late, because of some seminar, so it looked like Jim was going to get his wish. 

He climbed the stairs tiredly and let himself in the apartment. As he went to hang up his jacket, Jim thought he heard a noise from Blair's room. Stalking silently across the floor, Jim paused outside of the doorway, to listen a moment more. 

What the hell was Sandburg doing home? All he wanted to do was relax, and now he was going to have to either explain every detail of his mood to Blair, or get over it quick. Jim started to walk into the room, when the sight of what his roommate was doing stopped him. 

Blair had his t-shirt pushed up and his jeans unbuckled and unzipped. One hand was teasing his nipples and the other hand was pushing the underwear out of the way. 

Surprised, Jim turned back out of the doorway, leaning against the wall to catch his breathe. *Ok, Ellison, you can handle this....you can go to your room, take a shower, and pretend you don't know anything about what Sandburg's doing in there. Sure you can.* 

The sounds of Blair's quickened breathing and his quickened heartbeat drew Jim back around the wall. The bedside lamp was on, casting light and shadows around the room. The sight of Blair's body made Jim's heart rate accelerate. The sounds and smells coming from the bed were quickly getting to other parts of his body as well. 

Blair was getting more and more into his endeavor as well. His hand was running up and down his erect cock, his other hand was teasing and worrying his nipples until they were taut and his face was covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

Jim stood in the doorway, thinking how sexy his partner looked. Blair's moan stalled Jim's thoughts and drew his full attention back to the wanton force in the room in front of him. Blair's breathing had turned into panting with an occasional moan, and his hands were both in his groin, one pumping his shaft faster and faster, while the other was wrapped around his balls, massaging them. 

The smell of Blair's pre-ejaculate made Jim's knees go weak. He reached down to undo his own pants, the need to touch himself overwhelming. As Blair lifted his ass off the bed and came, Jim reached down, pulled himself three times and finished. 

Blair breathed in deeply, and froze when he heard noises in the living room. He stretched luxuriously when he realized it was just Jim, hanging up his coat.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
